the adventures of thrall shadowaxe ch1
by Eric shadow
Summary: ch.1 of the adventures of thrall shadow axe an adventure set in skyrim in an alternate reality where the thalmor have destroyed the empire and skyrim under the rule of the blades is the only part of the empire left standing


_THE ADVENTURE OF THRALL SHADOWAXE_

For several months I had sat at the same table at the same tavern in the same town ordering the same mead from the same person and it was as boring as it ever was till tonight.

The door of the tavern swung open and a cloaked figure strode in. Squelching over to the inn keeper they ordered a room then remained their till the following morning

Then I went back to my routine of drinking the same mead at the same table.

I did this for three more days. During that time the cloaked figure now reasonably dry approached many mercenaries and local thugs.

The talking only lasted a few seconds before they left leaving the cloaked figure standing.

On the third night the figure still cloaked sat down across from me and ordered me a drink. I had no doubt that they were trying to get me to agree to their proposal which the others had turned down. Once my drink had been brought the figure pushed back the cowl of her cloak showing her face to me. An elven one and, calmly, she put forth her proposal.

Fire crackled as it consumed logs in the inn's hearth the bench creaked as I tilted my head back and chugged the rest of my mead down. Finished I slammed the mug down on the wooden table and stared into the eyes of elf in front of me.

"So you want me to escort you into dominion territory so that you can retrieve an artefact of magical power, meanwhile avoiding Thalmor agents and patrols which honeycomb the vicinity"

I spoke my voice filled with sarcasm at the thought of this insane idea proposed to me.

"Of course" she replied her voice a soft and commanding tone common among her race

I burst out laughing my deep laughter mixing with the taverns merry making.

"and I'm supposed to believe you're not a Thalmor agent sent out to capture the remaining free Orcs" my voice took on the quality of cold steel as I gripped my orcish war hammer with one hand made by my great grandfather this hammer had crushed many a skull and many more Elven ones recently.

"I fully expected that response, but know that I have no love for the Thalmor. I have my own reason to hate them." I snorted in disbelief

"Hmm maybe I was wrong to ask an orc after all your kind is pitifully stupid"

At these words I clench upon my grandfathers battle hammer drawing it from its sheath

"What did you say" I whispered my voice dripping with malice

Ignoring me she continued

"It seems my brethren were right to enslaved your kind at least then their mindless strength would actually be constructive"

With rage building up in my chest it let it go with a savage war cry and kicked the table across the tavern causing it to slam into the pillar behind her. Quickly the tavern emptied the patrons preferring to brave the squall outside then be caught up in the brawl. The elf lift up her hand light glowing from it with a brief chant a flash of light blinded me.

But it did not stop me shaking it off I swung the battle hammer with one hand missing her skull by inches the battle hammer smashing into the pillar. Wisps of smoke and the smell of burning wood drifted from the impact as the runes along the hammers head flared into life.

From the elf's hands lighting crackled and whizzed past my head striking the roof and setting the thatch alight.

I wrenched the battle hammer out from the pillar the wood creaked and groaned as fire began consuming it. Quickly the fire spread fuelled by dried wood and barrels of ale soon the entire tavern was ablaze.

As I stood across from the elf meeting her gaze a dragon's roar echoed from over head. Instantly we snapped out of the trance we had been in and became aware of our surroundings.

From outside a voice shouted

"There's an orc and an elf inside their responsible for this arrest them.

I turned from the direction of the voice and looked the elf in the eyes

"I have no intention of spending next couple of months in a dark cell and I doubt they'd take too kindly to your kind being this far into Imperial territory"

"True" she replied and together we fled out the taverns back door as the front was kicked down by troops in dragon scale.

"After them their wanted on suspicion of being Thalmor spies don't let them escape"

We hurtled through the tight streets the heavy thud of footsteps close behind us and the flapping of dragon wings above

"We'll never get away with those dragons about" I spoke anger filling my voice

"Shut up I'm working on it" she replied hurriedly

I turned to look in her direction and saw she was weaving her hands and mumbling attempting to cast a spell. She seemed to gain success as her hands began to glow a blackish purple she looked up and grabbed my wrist and seconds later a purple flash obscured my vision.

When it disappeared instead of stone lined streets we were running among fog strewn trees.

Shocked at the sudden change I stopped in my tracks pulling her to a stop as she went to run a head

Once she regained her balance she let go of my arm.


End file.
